


To Worship At His Altar

by Nightmare_Child



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal needs Will to see that he is not the broken, hollow man he thinks he is and he shows him the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Worship At His Altar

**Author's Note:**

> A little rewrite of the ladder scene in 1.10, we all know what scene I mean. Also this is my first time writing for Hannibal, so don't judge too harshly. I own nothing all characters belong to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller I'm just borrowing them. Thanks for reading.

Will paced back and forth in Hannibal Lecter’s office, too tense to sit down. His hands shook slightly and he looked at them as he spoke. “I still have the coppery smell of blood on my hands. I can’t remember seeing the crime scene before I saw myself killing her.”

 

“Those memories sank out of sight, yet you’re aware of their absence.” Hannibal replied smoothly, sitting casually on his desk. 

 

“There’s a grandiosity in the violence I imagined that feels more real than what I know is true.” Said Will gesturing emphatically. 

 

“What do you know to be true?”

 

“I know I didn’t kill her, I couldn’t have. But I remember cutting into her. I remember watching her die.”

 

“You must overcome these delusions that are disguising your reality.” Hannibal said, hesitating a moment before he continued. “What savage delusions does this killer have?”

 

“It wasn’t savage.” Will replied moving to lean against the ladder to an upper floor, opposite where Hannibal sat scrutinizing him. “It was lonely, desperate... sad.”

 

Hannibal remained silent and Will went on, feeling his grasp on reality loosening, wanting something anything concrete to hold onto. “I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and I looked right through me, past me. As if I was just a stranger.”

 

“You have to honestly confront your limitations with what you do and how it affects you.” Hannibal said quietly taking a few steps forward, causing Will to lean back into the ladder. 

 

“If by limitations you mean the difference between sanity and insanity…I don’t accept that.” Replied Will, aware of how close the doctor had become.

 

“What do you accept?”

 

“That I know what kind of crazy I am and this is not that kind of crazy.” 

 

“Is that truly how you see yourself? Broken and unstable?” Hannibal asked true concern in his voice.

 

“That’s all there is to see.” Will replied hollowly. 

 

“Oh my dear Will, there is so much more to you than that.” Hannibal took another step towards Will, until he could feel the older man’s breath ghosting across his cheek. 

 

“Like what?” asked Will dejectedly. 

 

“You are a good man, a decent man, there are people out there who care very much for you.”

 

“People out there, or people right here?” asked Will meeting Hannibal’s eyes. Will didn’t know why he had said it, maybe he wanted to hear Hannibal laugh and deny it. To know for sure that the one person he wanted to care didn’t, so he could go back to being alone and not wanting things he shouldn’t. 

 

Hannibal smiled fondly and reached a hand out to gently cup Will’s cheek. “Yes Will, I do care for you. Is that so hard to believe?” he asked.

 

“It might be.” Will replied leaning into Hannibal’s touch with a sigh. 

 

Hannibal took another step closer, until their chests brushed together, his hand sliding back to tangle in Will’s hair. “You have become very important to me.” Hannibal said, gently stroking his curls. “I only wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

 

Will laid a hand on Hannibal’s chest as if to push him away, but his courage failed him. He needed this, more than he knew. He pressed his hand over Hannibal’s heart, breathing deeply before replying. “And what do you see when you look at me?” 

 

“Perfection.” Hannibal replied with an openness that Will had never seen in him. 

 

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, trying to find a shred of untruth, of manipulation, but he found none. Will gripped the front of Hannibal’s suit jacket and pulled him closer, their mouths meeting in a tender kiss. Hannibal pressed Will into the ladder, deepening the kiss while Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Hannibal I-“Will began, but Hannibal silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

“Will, I need you to see, please let me show you.” Hannibal asked a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“Show me what?” 

 

“That I am devoted to you, utterly and completely.” Murmured Hannibal against Will’s lips. “You are a god, let me worship you.”

 

In answer Will kissed Hannibal again, less gentle this time. He was driven by passion and a raw need he seldom felt. He needed to be loved by this man, needed to be touched by him, he ached for it. Hannibal sensing Will’s need, quickly began stripping him of his clothes, his black vest, his turquoise shirt. Hannibal ran his hands reverently along the musculature of Will’s chest, a look of adoration on his face. 

 

His hands moved lower as Hannibal began working at the button of Will’s trousers. He slid them down Will’s slim hips slowly. Hannibal stood before Will, marveling at his beauty. He took a step forward palming Will’s half-hard cock through his boxers. Will let out a breath at the touch. It had been a very long time since he’d been touched like that. 

 

In one fluid motion, Hannibal sunk to his knees in a position of utmost adulation. He reached up and gently slipped Will’s boxers down his hips, revealing a dripping cock. Hannibal looked up at Will as he carefully kissed the head before taking the cock into his mouth. Will moaned as Hannibal’s mouth slid over him, bucking up into the warmth and perfection of his mouth. 

 

Hannibal drank him down hungrily, taking him deep and holding him there, running his tongue long his shaft. Will’s thighs began to quiver and if it weren’t for Hannibal’s strong grip he would slide to the floor. Hannibal’s skilled tongue left Will moaning and begging shamelessly. He buried a hand in Hannibal’s hair gripping tightly, mussing up the usually perfect hair. It was too much for him, too intimate, but he needed it. 

 

Hannibal pulled off Will long enough to trail kisses along his shaft before engulfing Will in the hot cavern of his mouth again. He hollowed his cheeks feeling Will’s cock throb and pulse against his tongue. He could sense how close Will was, by the frenzied pitch of his moans, by the rivulets of sweat running down his throat, by the wanton way he’d thrown his head back, as if lost in the thralls of ecstasy. 

 

Hannibal gripped Will’s hips hard enough to bruise and took him even deeper, wanting Will inside him, filling all of his empty places, making him whole. Hannibal looked up at Will meeting his eyes in a heady gaze. The adoration in Hannibal’s eyes was enough to send Will over the edge. With a shout he came down Hannibal’s throat, never breaking eye contact. 

 

Will rested bonelessly against the ladder as Hannibal stood and began redressing him. Will reached for the button of Hannibal’s trousers, wanting to return the attention, but Hannibal stopped him. “This was for you Will, and only you.” Hannibal said softly. “My perfect God.” 

Will pulled him in for another kiss, slow and sweet, the taste of Will’s seed on Hannibal’s tongue slightly bitter. They parted and Will tried to think of something to say, anything he could say in the face of such naked worship. The words caught in his throat and he just pulled Hannibal close, burying his face in his neck, breathing in his cologne and never wanting to let go.


End file.
